<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backhanded Expectation (WIP) by alecisnoonesbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377246">Backhanded Expectation (WIP)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisnoonesbitch/pseuds/alecisnoonesbitch'>alecisnoonesbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Criminal Gilbert, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crown Prince Matthew, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Bromance, I swear Mattie will not always be a sad naive weak little uke, Lord Alfred - Freeform, M/M, Naive Matthew, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, gilbert was a douche is a douche and will always be a douche, king arthur - Freeform, though he might remain an uke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisnoonesbitch/pseuds/alecisnoonesbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High-profile prisoner Gilbert Beilschmidt has escaped from the prison and a manhunt is out. When Gilbert meets Prince Matthew, he is offered a place to hide and learns that Matthew thinks he is innocent. But innocent of what exactly? Prussia/Canada cross-posted on Fanfiction under the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>High-profile prisoner Gilbert Beilschmidt has escaped from the prison and a manhunt is out. When Gilbert meets Prince Matthew, he is offered a place to hide and learns that Matthew thinks he is innocent. But innocent of what exactly? Prussia/Canada    <br/>This is my first fanfic I sincerely apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day in Toronto, Canada. But our story takes place in Calgary, well actually, our story doesn't take place anywhere but in our minds. Our character doesn't know that though. Matthew Williams only knows that he is cold and tired as he sits on a swing in the playground of his childhood. Behind his eyes, an image burns in his mind. Everyone had cautioned him against getting close to the red-eyed "demon", but he had disregarded their advice and now he was dying remembering how those eyes, those hateful, beautiful eyes that had looked expressionlessly back at him, no through him, after that tongue had ripped him apart. They had warned him of the demon's murderous rage, but in the end, it was the indifference that had finally killed Matthew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANGEROUS PRISONER ESCAPES FROM THRASHWIND!</p><p>CRIMINAL MASTERMIND GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT ON THE LOOSE!</p><p>JAILBREAK AT INTERNATIONAL PRISON THRASHWIND!</p><p>Ludwig Beilschmidt threw the newspapers onto the sidewalk and then, realizing he was littering, into the trashcan beside a street vendor. Oh, Bruder. When you said that one day the world would know your name, was this how you intended it to happen? He sighed, kneading his forehead with his fingers, then steeling himself.</p><p>The older brother he knew would never commit such a heinous crime. He played good-natured pranks but he would never do something so wicked that he would have to be sent to Thrashwind. This criminal was not the brother he knew, and Ludwig hoped that the monster would not seek him for shelter, because he would find no sympathy within Ludwig. He had lost Ludwig when he committed his crime and Ludwig had done his best to forget him. He had almost succeeded, and then these papers had yelled at him as he walked by the newsstand on the way to the castle.</p><p>Wait… THE CASTLE! He was late! "Gottverdammt!" He growled and started making his way down the crowded streets, ignoring the merchants and vendors offering their wares to him as he passed. He kept a brisk pace, stopping once to buy some lilies from Madame Rosa. He had bought flowers from the stout old woman every day since he started traversing the road on his first day of working at the castle; and Ludwig was nothing if not consistent.</p><p>By the time he arrived in the throne room the only people still there were Prince Matthew and Lord Jones. They seemed to be having an intense staring contest but they both blinked when Ludwig came running in, still looking perfectly put together. (What? Did you think a little running would make Ludwig Beilschmidt break a sweat?)</p><p>"Ugh, Captain," Jones whined, "now we don't who won!"</p><p>"Meh," Matthew said, glancing at Jones' pouting face, "you probably would have won. You have a lot of practice, seeing as you spend your days just staring at my brother."</p><p>"I do not stare at Artie! Wait, was he looking back? Does h-" Matthew stuffed an apple in his face as Ludwig surveyed the room. Huge blue and red banners hung from the pristine marble walls and the mural of St. Francis shone overhead. Ludwig wondered how they cleaned the mural, considering the ceiling was at least fifty feet above the expensive tiled floors. He looked back to where the cousins sat on a chaise lounge just left of the actual throne.</p><p>"Captain Beilschmidt. You are late." The Prince raised a slender golden brow at him. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Entschuldigung, Your Majesty. I got caught in the crowds and stopped a bit too long to talk to a flower vendor." He lifted the lilies so the two nobles could see them. Ludwig was reluctant to admit his real reason for being late. His Lordship could rant for hours about villains and heroes, rights and wrongs, and Ludwig simply did not possess the patience for it this morning nor was he wont to discuss his br- no, the criminal.</p><p>"Hmm, well you better get to your post, King Arthur will be here soon." Matthew admonished. Ludwig bowed and left the room.</p><p>"I still don't know why Artiekins let you choose the Captain of the Guard, or why you chose some Germanic robot," Alfred commented bitterly, the previous pouting put out.</p><p>"Alfred," Matthew inquired, "do you speak English?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I do!"</p><p>"English is a Germanic language, so does that make you a Germanic dumbass?"</p><p>"Hey! Matttiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Aaand the pout was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HRH Crown Prince Matthew Williams Kirkland was DEFINITELY not scared. Kirklands didn't feel fear (That is what Arthur said at least.) There was no way that he had been terrified when Francis-Arthurs best friend, though neither would admit it-had torn through the doors to the throne room, swishing his blue cape angrily behind him.</p><p>Scary is not a word Matthew would apply to Francis. Not usually. But when Francis had stalked up to Arthur, who had been sitting regally on his throne and scolding Alfred about… something (Matthew generally tuned them out), Francis' face had struck fear into Matthew's bones as he yelled at Arthur in a language that Matthew and Alfred didn't know. All that he caught was something that sounded like 'jail', and 'responsibility'. But it wasn't the words that affected Matthew. It was Francis' face.</p><p>Matthew had known Francis since he was little, and he had seen many expressions on his face; his perverted one, his gentle and loving one (which was generally reserved just for "Mon petite Mathieu~") he had even seen Francis cry before, but never had Francis' face scared him. Now as we are all VERY sure that Francis isn't generally scary, we will need to assess what exactly Francis looked like to instill fear in someone who trusted and loved him almost completely. His golden eyebrows were low over eyes that promised death (or at least what Matthew thought that death being promised looked like, I mean he was pretty sure it didn't involve pinky swearing). Matthew had never seen anyone actually bare their teeth in rage before and had always thought it would look silly when he read about it in books. But as Francis bared his teeth and growled at Arthur, Matthew thought he understood book characters fear a bit more.</p><p>Matthew had never been good with fear, rarely though he dealt with it, and consequently, as the emotion set in, the fifteen-year-old began to cry.</p><p>Not a big sobbing, wailing thing like how Alfred cried, but a silent sorrowful one, his face going red, tears streaming silently over pale cheeks, and trembling lips as Matthew curled in on himself. Alfred's methods had never really evoked sympathy or comfort from others, mainly it had brought forth annoyance and a desire for him to shut up. But Matthew's cries had never failed to summon "Shhh poppet."s and "It is alright, mon petite tresor!"s, this time though, neither Arthur nor Francis noticed his tears, too absorbed in their 'discussion'. Alfred did notice though, and he came over and enveloped Matthew in a hug, cooing terrible impressions of comfort into his ear.</p><p>"Alright, alright poppet. Don't fret wee lad. How about some tea and blocks of coal-" Matthew elbowed him in the side, still hugging him. " Fine. Eet Eez ohkaaaaay, mun puteet threshOhr! My preciousss~"</p><p>Matthew pulled away from the hug to laugh, and Alfred looked pleased with himself.</p><p>"Come on Mattie, how about a trip to the market!" Alfred suggested, slinging an arm around Matthew's shoulders, and leading him out of the throne room as Matthew agreed, leaving Arthur and Francis to their bickering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the fearsome, the vicious, the criminal mastermind........ GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NEWS! GET THIS WEEKS HEADLINE! DANGEROUS CRIMINAL ESCAPES FROM JAIL! BEILSCHMIDT ON THE LOOSE! TWO COPPERS A PAPE’!” the newsboy yells from the corner, waving the newspapers while avoiding the rain and looking pleadingly at passersby. An attractive noble couple stops in front of him, both sheltered by a large black umbrella. </p><p>“Roderich.” the woman speaks to her companion. They are both brunettes, though the man’s hair was much shorter and a good deal darker. Her green eyes stare imploringly into his violet and he sighs.</p><p>Roderich pulls out 4 coppers and exchanges them for 2 of the boys’ papers.</p><p>“Thank you sir!” the boy says, “I haven’t been getting much business what with the rain and all. Could I beg of you a tip? Sir.” </p><p>Roderich turns away sticking his nose up, as if too good to converse with a mere peasant boy. “As if!” The woman discreetly passes the boy a silver as the nobles continue on their way.</p><p>They can still be heard conversing, right up until they turn the street corner. “Roderich? Why did you get two papers? We can both just read one!”  “I will be cutting out and putting the quotes about how evil and twisted he is and I need them in my bedroom and my study.”</p><p>The newsboy starts up his selling again, “NEWS! GET THIS WEEKS HEADLINE! DANGEROUS CRIMINAL ESCAPES FROM JAIL! BEILSCHMIDT ON THE LOOSE! TWO COPPERS A PAPE’!” As he is yelling the rain stops and all that is left is wet cobblestone streets and dripping gables. A dark-haired young man comes strolling up the street jumping in the puddles and giggling like a little girl. I have a feeling that he was not going to be buying a newspaper: in fact, I will bet you 12 bronze coins.</p><p>He continues skipping and giggling down the street, ignoring both the newsboy and the odd looks from the citizens that had come out to enjoy not having rain. Wait. ‘Ignoring the newsboy.’ HA, I WIN! You owe me 12 broncs, but don't worry, I won’t charge until the tale has ended and perhaps I will even tell you how I knew what the man would do. But back to the story at hand...</p><p>Gilbert had missed this. Missed strolling, missed the rain, missed the sun, missed being outside at all. He could feel the sun drying his hair, which, thankfully, had not lost its darkly dyed colour in the rain. Hmm. One of Vlad’s “potions” really worked. AWESOME! But not as awesome as the awesome me, of awesomely course.</p><p>Gilbert continued traversing the streets until he came to Chiloughmy Square which was filled with stalls and salespeople selling their wares. “Wow! I had almost forgotten that the market here was so awesomely awesome! Now that I’m here it’s even more awesome! AWESOMENESS? I HAVE ARRIVED! KESESESESESESESE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a filler. Some "family" fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: *Insert generic disclaimer here* Okay, so this is the longest chapter I have written for this fic. Or any of my fics, and it still isn't that long so I apologize. I am also sorry for updating late, I just had thanksgiving so things have been hectic. LOL, I write this authors note and I apologize as if anyone cares or actually reads this. I am wondering if I should do USUK or FRUK or have them all be single or do some rarepairs. So comment what background ships you want (They don't have to be people from the face fam) or even if you have ideas for someone to ship with Canada who isn't Prussia, France, England or America. I know that they are the main Canada ships, but do something different please.)</p><p>Habe eine gute Lektüre!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Croissants were a favourite food of the Crown Prince, he liked them with jam or meat or eggs, or sometimes dipped in coffee if he was feeling drowsy. But his absolute favourite way to have them was when they were infused with Williams Cocoa, which was a maple flavoured chocolate made by a friend of the crown prince. If it were up to the prince he would probably buy enough chocolate (at least weekly) from Bella's that he could keep her in business on his orders alone. But, alas, King Arthur had put restrictions on the prince's chocolatier orders. He was allowed only on special occasions. "If you have them every day, you will get sick of them, and how else are you supposed to 'find happiness' hmmm?" Lucky for Matthew, today was a special occasion, and they would be serving Williams croissants at the ball.</p><p>Today was Matthew's 16 birthday. It had been almost 5 months since 19-year-old Gilbert Beilschmidt had escaped Thrashwind Prison and the celebrations were a welcome distraction from the lack of developments in the search for the criminal. Arthur had been all too happy to do banquets and balls and even parades to distract the people(Using Matthew's birthday as an excuse.) There had been parades and feasts and minor balls for the past two weeks leading up to this day, the day of Matthew's Masquerade. (Francis had planned most of the events.)</p><p>Matthew woke up to Alfred jumping on his bed screaming.</p><p>"MAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! YOU CAN"T BE OLDER THAN ME! YOU"RE MY LIIIIIIILLLLLLLL BROOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>Alfred's birthday was 3 days after Matthew's, and Arthur had been sure to make it clear that the celebrations were only for Matthew. All the parties ended on Matthew's birthday so everyone knew that Alfred didn't get any balls or parades. He did get a banquet, but no guests could attend as Alfred generally ate all of the food, only sharing with "His Lil bro". "and maybe Arthur if he asks real nice"</p><p>THUMP! Matthew looked over the side of the bed to see if Alfred had survived Matthew pushing him. Alfred lay there, completely still, one hand perched dramatically on his forehead and his tongue sticking distastefully out the side of his mouth. Yep, he was fine.</p><p>Matthew got out of bed, "accidentally", kicking Alfred in the head. "OW! JEEZ LOUISE! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS!" Alfred yelped, betrayed.</p><p>Matthew rolled his eyes, "We aren't related Alfie. I have only one "big bro", and that is Arthur." And yet, even as he spoke he helped Alfred up and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Alfred smiled, forgetting the slight, and hugged him tight, "Happy Birthday Mattie," he said into Matthew's hair.</p><p>"Thanks, Alfie. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>They hugged for a few more moments, until Alfred added, "Even if you are short and lame." Matthew slapped him over the head and the serious mood was broken, along with the hug as they both laughed.</p><p>Even though Matthew was a few days older, Alfred had hit his growth spurt first, so he was taller. Arthur, though, was sure that Matthew would be taller, "Matthew, pet, you will be taller and better than Alfred even if I have to use magic for the taller part since you've got the better part down." If Alfred had a hero complex, then Arthur had a superiority complex.</p><p>Just as their laughter was dying down, there was an "Are you decent?" at the door. There was no point in asking the question, as the person was opening the door while asking it. Almost as if hoping for indecency. Francis surveyed them and looked almost disappointed at the clothing both of the boys still wore. The 19-year-old sighed, "Shouldn't mon petite Mathieu be getting dressed for his big day? The breakfast banquet starts in half an hour."</p><p>Matthew squeaked and ran to his closet door where his morning suit hang. Francis' idea; Matthew would wear his lavender and honey suit for breakfast and morning tea (Coincidentally enough, they were having lavender tea that morning, and Matthew always put a lot of honey in his tea.) His sky suit for lunch and high tea(Francis called it his sky suit because it was made of the softest blues and whites and silvers, with a sunshine bowtie that Matthew had chosen to wear to annoy Francis.) He hadn't yet seen his ensemble for the masquerade, but he trusted Francis not to make him look like a fool. The masquerade was not a costume party, it was simply like a normal ball but with masks. There was no way a mask could stop people from recognizing the Crown Prince at his own party so Francis wasn't even going to try.</p><p>He got dressed, not even noticing that he was still in clear sight of Francis and Alfred. "Oh Dieu, Arthur is going to kill me if I am late! Oh, Dieu. Oh, Dieu..." he muttered. He was so caught up in his worrying that he tripped trying to get his second pant leg on. He probably would have crashed into his wall of bookshelves if Alfred had not caught him and calmed him down.</p><p>"Mattie, your dudeness, Arthur cannot kill you, the Crown Prince, on your sixteenth birthday, in front of almost the largest amount of guests and noblemen that this castle has ever hosted…" Matthew relaxed in Alfred's arms, "...And not be told off." Alfred's head would definitely be bruised tomorrow… "OW, OW, OW, OW MATTHEW STOP HITTING ME! FRENCHIE HELP!" or maybe it would be bruised today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This was just a filler chapter. I am pretty sure that the minuscule amount of french I used in this chapter doesn't require a translation so I am not giving you one. Hope you enjoyed, Happy Thanksgiving, fellow Canadians!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Most future chapters will be in Matthews's POV, though still in the third person. This might be the fastest update I have done, but it probably won't be a regular thing. I DO have school to do, uggghhh. I wanted to put the masquerade in this chapter but it didn't happen.</p><p>Lestu vel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew could feel Arthur’s disappointed, British gaze upon him as he entered the banquet hall (of course Matthew was British too, but not quite as much as his elder brother, who oozed Englishman out of every pore.)</p><p>“I am exceedingly apologetic for my belated arrival. I merely needed a moment to bask in my excitement to spend the day with you all,” Matthew simpered under Arthur’s increasingly approving gaze, “I daresay I almost guffawed in all my mirth!” The crowd of nobles chuckled along with him as he took his seat to Arthur’s right. Matthew was gagging inside though; the joke hadn’t even been funny. He shared a look of subtle exasperation with Alfred, who was seated diagonally across from him, before turning to Arthur, who was already looking at him. Well done, the gaze said. Matthew felt a burst of happiness, his brother didn’t just throw around his approval.</p><p>Arthur took his hand and smiled softly, “Happy Birthday poppet,” there was something almost forlorn in his gaze. Matthew was quick to squeeze his hand and reply.</p><p>“Thank you, big brother.” Arthur’s gaze almost seemed more sorrowful for a second before he returned to his congenial “king face” and turned to one of the nobles. “They grow up so fast don’t they,” he asked. The noblewoman- Matthew was pretty sure her name was Erzebet or Elizabeth… Elisa-beta Elizaveta??- replied, giggling, “They grow more adorable too! Especially your highness, Prince Matthew! You have huge eyes that are just, like, full of innocence, and they are super gorgeous, and they go with your complexio- oh, you're blushing! SOOO CUUUUUTTTE! ” </p><p>Matthew was indeed blushing. Oh, he remembered her name now, she had introduced herself to him before “Lizzy Hedervary, and this is my husband, Roddiekins Hedervary, he took my last name, before it was Edelstein but don't you think Hedervary just fits! Consider me your fairy godmother. Oh, you are so CUTE!” Of course, Francis was already Matthew’s godmother-don’t ask-but Miss Lizzy’s offer was still generous, and it seemed the gushing was a normal thing. In fact, she was still cooing at Matthew, and Arthur looked like he regretted ever inviting her to speak.</p><p>A nobleman, who was seated beside Miss Lizzy, put an aristocratic hand on her arm, and she stopped cooing. Matthew assumed that the man was “Roddiekins” (he was pretty sure his actual name was Roderich.) Either way, Matthew was ready to worship Roderich for sparing him further embarrassment, and Arthur seemed to be thinking the same thing.</p><p>There came a soft Honhonhon, and Matthew looked to see Francis laughing into a napkin across from him. He pouted at Francis, but the french nobleman didn’t look particularly remorseful. “How about we eat now!” Alfred’s exclamation cut through the room.</p><p>“Indeed we should begin,” King Arthur agreed, “we shan’t let the crepes get cold!” If Matthew hadn’t been so hungry, he might have been surprised that Arthur had agreed with Alfred, or he might have cringed at Arthur’s pronunciation of “crepes”, but Matthew’s focus was on the aforementioned confections. </p><p>His older brother wasn’t very fond of the mess Alfred could make with a make-your-own crepe platter, so crepes were a rare occurrence in the Kirkland household. (Or is it castlehold?) Matthew was halfway through his second maple strawberry crepe before he realized he hadn’t even greeted whoever he was sitting next to.</p><p>He put down his silverware turned to his right. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed that he was seated next to these two. They weren’t being quiet.</p><p>Lovino Vargas was sitting next to him, though he was turned away from Matthew, arguing with his best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Matthew wasn’t sure why the Spaniard insisted on being called by all three names.)</p><p>“Vino,” Matthew reprimanded playfully, “no arguing on my birthday!” Lovino turned at the words and smirked.</p><p>“Ah, so you have finally looked up from your food,” Lovino teased, “what a bad host you are, ignoring your guests.”</p><p>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-Matthew followed his name rule, even in his thoughts-smiled at him around Lovino’s head, “¡Feliz cumpleaños niño!”</p><p>Matthew stopped in the process of smiling back. He knew basic Spanish. “I’m not a kid! I am sixteen! I get enough of that from Arthur and Francis!” The Spaniard looked amused, but he nodded, acquiescing. </p><p>Lovino’s smirk softened as he said, “Buon compleanno, dolcezza.”</p><p>Matthew didn’t know what Dolcezza meant, but he didn’t think it was an insult since Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was looking at Lovino like he had done something shocking. So Matthew smiled back and thanked him, and they continued their breakfast, Lovino complimenting him on his attire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Do I really need to translate all of it? I would understand needing to translate dolcezza or maybe, maaayyybbbee niño, but you can probably guess that Feliz cumpleaños and Buon compleanno mean Happy Birthday in their respective languages. Whatever.</p><p>Translations:</p><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños niño! Is Spanish for Happy Birthday kid!</p><p>Buon compleanno, dolcezza. Is Italian for Happy Birthday sweetest.</p><p> I understand that Dolcezza isn’t usually used as an endearment for a person, but neither is Mi Tomate so if you wanna blame anyone for weird nicknames, blame Spamano shippers!</p><p>PEACE OUT! (continue telling me ships you might like. I have a poll on my fanfiction profile RoseBonnefoy-Kirkland)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Notice of Temporary Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is currently on hiatus. I still have lots of ideas, but it is one of my least popular stories. I might continue this after I finish Bad Switch Trio, Unrequited Undeserved, and Cafe Oublie. Sorry. (LOL I say sorry even though I know no one reads this story or cares what happens to it)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>